


Король

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Алексеев слишком впечатлителен, а его фантазия развита достаточно хорошо, чтобы увидеть в своём сопернике особу королевских кровей. И не сказать, чтобы его этот образ отталкивал. Наоборот.





	1. Во-первых, не каждый Король носит мантию

Алексеев сидел на диване, располагающемся около персональной комнаты его делегации, и неспеша пил бодрящий кофе. Раннее утро в Лиссабоне было на удивление прохладным из-за близкого расположения города к океану, но при этом достаточно солнечным. Из-за такого резкого контраста ощущение духоты напрочь отсутствовало, а яркие лучи в небе дарили особую природную энергетику. Сейчас начался самый первый день репетиций перед первым полуфиналом конкурса, и Алексеев бы слукавил, если не сказал, что искренне волновался. Горячая кружка кофе в его руке — это был не просто способ взбодрить себя, а особый ритуал концентрации. Маленькими глотками вбирая в себя крепкий напиток, он смотрел в одну точку и думал абсолютно ни о чём. Так парень давно привык настраивать себя на нужный лад перед работой.

Он уже познакомился с большинством конкурсантов, которые участвовали в первом полуфинале, и знал своих потенциальных соперников, так сказать, в лицо. Не было никакой нужды отвлекаться на них этим ранним, но загруженным утром. Все знали друг друга и то, ради чего они здесь, поэтому особых разговоров между участниками не было — каждый занимался своим делом, изредка здороваясь при встрече друг с другом и перекидываясь парой фраз. А Алексеев просто мирно сидел на небольшом диванчике и после того, как опустошил кружку ровно наполовину и немного успокоился, в качестве стороннего наблюдателя начал безучастно следить за суетой вокруг. А её было много: делегации стран-участниц прибывали и прибывали, будто им не было ни конца ни края — причём не только те, кто участвовал в первом полуфинале, но и некоторые из второго, — по коридорам Алтис-Арены взад и вперёд носились работники сцены, персонал, волонтёры, пресса и ведущие конкурса. Все были максимально увлечены, поэтому не обращали совершенно никакого внимания на молча наблюдавшего за ними парня.

В один момент Алексеев заскучал и подумал, что пора бы вернуться к своей команде и начать самому готовиться к репетиции на сцене, но эта мысль мгновенно ушла на задний план, как только он заметил прибывшую делегацию Украины. Их организация была явно серьёзной, как и ожидания от конкурса, поэтому они приехали для того, чтобы уладить некоторые технические моменты аж в самый первый день репетиций, хотя их непосредственная очередь появиться на сцене ещё не пришла.

Из всего состава делегации явно выделялся сам певец, представляющий свою страну. Он был статен, серьёзен и, что Алексееву было довольно странно признавать, красив. Мэловин и его менеджер шли впереди остальных и о чём-то увлечённо беседовали. Вот только о чём, Алексеев не мог услышать, ибо находился в противоположном конце помещения. Но он всё равно продолжал внимательно наблюдать издалека, так как Украина — его родная страна, и ему был интересен их подход к участию в Евровидении.

Вдруг Мэловин резко остановился, взмахнул рукой и развернулся к своей команде. Он кивнул менеджеру в сторону бэк-вокалистов и о чём-то спросил, а затем обратился к остальной части нескромной делегации с достаточно внушительной речью — какой конкретно, Алексеев, опять же, мог лишь догадываться, но она явно была очень чёткой и собранной, поскольку люди сразу же остановились на месте и стали более серьёзными. В это время парень с кружкой кофе в руках смотрел на Мэловина с особой осторожностью. В движениях того была видна прямолинейность и жажда, чтобы команда, которую он возглавлял, справилась со своей задачей идеально. Он выглядел как настоящий лидер; в его движениях и мимике Алексеев вдруг ненароком заметил нечто благородное, будто тот мог принадлежать королевской семье, и ему самому стало от этого смешно. Но факт остаётся фактом: Мэловин управлял своей командой безукоризненно; он был её центром, который заставлял все шестерёнки работать слаженно и сообща. А загадочная внешность и высокомерие, ненароком читающееся в парне, только играли на руку, добавляя дополнительные очки в пользу теории Алексеева по поводу возможного родства певца с особами королевских кровей.

Когда Мэловин закончил, члены его делегации разошлись «выполнять королевский приказ», а сам он, опустив взгляд в пол, о чём-то задумался. Стоя с идеально ровной осанкой, он был очень высок и статен, из-за чего Алексеев нечаянно засмотрелся на его белоснежную кожу и чёрные как смола волосы. Словил он себя на этом лишь когда представителя Украины окликнул его менеджер и жестом попросил следовать за ним. Парень, сидящий на диване, вдруг понял, что они приближаются в его направлении, поэтому резко одёрнул себя, пытаясь найти правильные слова для приветствия. Когда Мэловин шёл, подол его чёрного длинного кардигана приобретал на весу лёгкий объём, и Алексеев мысленно жалел, что на нём не так подошедшая бы его гордому образу королевская мантия.

Проходя мимо парня, что откровенно пялился на него снизу вверх прикованными карими глазами, конкурсант кратко кивнул в знак приветствия. И Алексеев в этот момент потерял дар речи, ибо порыв, с которым Мэловин пронёсся мимо него и стоп-кадр, когда он окинул его холодным, отдающим лёгкой надменностью взглядом, отпечатались в памяти надолго. Парень застыл, приоткрыв рот, но не сводя взгляда от уже удаляющейся фигуры высокого человека в длинном кардигане. Вдруг перед Алексеевым начала рисоваться картина, будто за Мэловином тянется по полу воображаемая красная мантия, и он тут же попытался отвести взгляд, чтобы смахнуть навязчивую мысль.

Парень медленно поднёс к губам кружку кофе и осторожно отпил глоток, даже не замечая, что содержимое остыло. Поразительный эффект, что произвёл на него образ Мэловина, не желал сходить вплоть до момента, когда силуэт певца скрылся в коридорах арены. Алексеев продолжил смирно сидеть на диване, отстранённым взглядом смиряя паркет, по которому буквально несколько секунд назад в его воображении волоклась красная бархатная ткань.


	2. Во-вторых, образ Короля — вовсе не образ, а часть него самого

Стоял поздний вечер. Мышцы и голосовые связки завывали от боли, а усталость и скованность в движениях только лишний раз говорили о том, как сильно Алексееву хотелось спать. Нажав на кнопку с цифрой заветного этажа, на котором находился его номер, певец опустил голову. Раздался звук закрытия дверей лифта, и вместе с ним он сомкнул глаза и медленно зажал пальцами переносицу.

Вернуться в отель до полуночи — уже какое-никакое, а достижение, поэтому Алексеев мысленно благодарил своего менеджера за то, что тот позволил ему хотя бы в этот раз не задерживаться в баре, где проходил концерт, и отдохнуть перед первым полуфиналом. В данный момент, чувствуя ногами тягу лифта, Алексеев вовсе не ощущал никакого волнения, но прекрасно понимал, что завтра утром всё будет иначе. Это сейчас усталость заглушала эмоции, а завтра, когда он переступит порог Алтис-Арены, от неё уже не останется ни следа, ибо переживания захлестнут его с головой и не дадут другим чувствам и возможности на ощутимое присутствие.

Думать о чём-то совершенно не хотелось. Певец резко решил отвлечься на мысли об уютном номере и мягкой постели, которая его ожидала. Тем временем лифт остановился на нужном этаже, а Алексеев нехотя раскрыл усталые глаза, вышел из него и свернул направо — именно там был расположен его номер. Пройдя несколько метров вдоль коридора, по бокам которого находились двери с броскими позолоченными табличками и цифрами на них, он почти дошёл до холла, где располагался диван и пара кресел, однако услышал посторонний голос и тут же остановился. Это скорее было рефлексом, нежели обдуманным действием, ибо певец имел удачу часто натыкаться на своих фанатов в отелях или гостинцах, когда ездил с туром. Чтобы попасть в номер, было необходимо пройти через холл, а разговаривать с кем-то жутко не хотелось, поэтому он тихо подкрался ближе и выглянул из-за угла, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Увидев со спины силуэт высокого парня с чёрными волосами, певец сообразил, кто это, и ему стало чуть легче. Однако он всё ещё стоял на одном месте, не решаясь, стоит ли поздороваться с соперником или пройти мимо, будто он его не заметил.

— Я же сказал: «Нет!», — вдруг раздался отрицательный возглас, из-за неожиданности которого сердце Алексеева чуть не ушло в пятки. Тон голоса, прозвучавшего в тишине пустого коридора, не отдавал злостью, скорее холодным раздражением. Певец не мог увидеть лицо Мэловина, ибо тот стоял к нему спиной, но чётко ощущал нарастающее напряжение, исходящее от него. В высоком силуэте парня читалось нечто угрожающее, будто тот был на взводе, поэтому Алексеев отступил чуть назад и продолжил следить за ним так, чтобы его было меньше видно из-за угла. Мэловин в это время слушал чьи-то объяснения в телефоне и не двигался, но что-то подсказывало певцу, что выражение его лица было сосредоточено.

Раздался гулкий вздох, и парень, разговаривающий по телефону, запрокинул голову. Он потёр свободной рукой висок и произнёс спокойным, размеренным, но при этом — что парадоксально — весьма угрожающим тоном следующее:

— Меня это не-вол-ну-ет. Разбирайся сам, это твоя работа.

Произнесённые по слогам слова будто запечатали в себе всё его раздражение. Он сбросил звонок и, развернувшись боком к затаившемуся Алексееву, небрежно швырнул телефон на диван, обхватил руками затылок и закусил нижнюю губу. В левом глазу Мэловина не было броской линзы, поэтому в светлых джинсах, абсолютно простой однотонной футболке и с растрёпанными не уложенными волосами он выглядел по-домашнему. Алексеев тут же вспомнил о моменте, когда он увидел его в первый день репетиций — вспомнил о бледной мраморной коже, о длинном чёрном развивающемся на ветру кардигане, холодном взгляде и воображаемой мантии… сейчас перед ним стоял совершенно другой человек.

Мэловин как-то странно усмехнулся с ощущаемой грустью своим мыслям и присел на кресло, всё ещё не замечая наблюдающего за ним Алексеева. Сейчас Мэловин располагался как раз-таки лицом к нему, поэтому он наконец-то мог разобрать его эмоции. Под нижними веками были нечёткие, но заметные круги, губы были сжаты в нервной манере, а во взгляде не холодных и броских, а скорее тусклых, увядших глаз, что смотрели в пол, ясно читалась усталость. Алексеев понимающе кивнул, и его тело уже готово было сделать шаг вперёд, чтобы поздороваться, но он тут же осёкся. Наверняка Костя абсолютно так же, как и он сам, не хотел ни с кем разговаривать сейчас, а личное пространство других людей Никита всегда уважал.

С другой стороны, почему тогда Мэловин находился в холле, а не в своём номере? Ответ на этот вопрос самостоятельно найти было невозможно. Алексеев вновь взглянул в сторону сидящего на кресле парня, и его сердце вдруг закололо, а дыхание замерло, ибо закинув ногу на ногу и подпирая висок указательным пальцем левой руки, Мэловин вновь стал напоминать ему образ некого короля. Его чуть растрёпанные волосы спадали на лоб, плечи были расправлены, а взгляд, несмотря на усталость, сконцентрирован. И если в прошлый раз ассоциации Алексеева были связаны с тянущейся следом за Мэловином роскошной мантией, то сейчас у него складывалось впечатление, что его соперник сидел не просто на кресле, а на величественном троне. А взгляд его был одновременно усталым и напряжённым потому, что правление своим народом — вещь изматывающая. «Его образ — вовсе не образ, а часть него самого», — пронеслось в мыслях певца.

Однако попасть в свой номер было необходимо. И более Алексеев прятаться за углом не мог. Сделав шаг вперёд, он хотел было пройти мимо, при этом не смотря в сторону восседающего на «троне» Мэловина, но голова будто сама повернулась, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Костя смотрел прямо на него, но как-то странно, исподлобья. Он был слегка удивлён, но в эти несколько секунд зрительного контакта Алексеев заметил даже не это, а то, что лицо парня стало более серьёзным, когда он заметил его присутствие. Он будто собрал всю свою усталость воедино и, напряжённо смерив случайного встречного взглядом, нахмурился. Алексеев ощутил, как волна знобящего холода прошла по его спине.

Когда их зрительный контакт был разорван, он начал чувствовать облегчение, но вместе с тем и стыд за то, что даже не поздоровался со своим соперником. Дыхание по каким-то причинам не хотело слушаться, а сердце застучало с особой ритмичностью. Однако сворачивать назад уже было поздно, да и ноги сами несли уставшее тело к заветному номеру. Певец опустил голову, размышляя о том, как он, наверняка, глупо и растерянно выглядел. Он брёл вперёд и даже боялся предположить, что о нём мог подумать Мэловин после их случайной встречи.


	3. В-третьих, Короли тоже умеют искренне улыбаться

Волнение — это близкое по значению, но не самое точное описание того, что чувствовал Алексеев. Дрожь в груди, назойливо отдающая дискомфортом в кончиках пальцев, начала преследовать его с того самого момента, как только он проснулся. Это был день первого полуфинала, и певец в очередной раз убедился, как сильно ненавидел свою чрезмерную внутреннюю эмоциональность. Как Алексеев и предполагал, тревожность взяла над ним верх, поэтому сейчас, ходя по коридорам Алтис-Арены, он мысленно ругал себя за испытываемые чувства.

Окружающие были взволнованы, однако не в том смысле, в каком был он. Все они были взбудоражены от счастья, поэтому светились улыбками, а Алексеев… что ж, он был по-своему счастлив тому, что сможет выступить на такой большой сцене, но в данный момент это было спрятано так глубоко и выглядело ничтожно блекло по сравнению с навязчивым чувством беспокойства. И хотя песня была сотни раз отрепетирована, а номер окончательно поставлен, волнующая душу тревожность как назло не покидала певца, а лишь усиливалась с каждой минутой. Стоять на одном месте не хотелось, и Алексеев искренне пытался отвлечься, поэтому позволил себе беспорядочно блуждать по коридорам здания, в котором через каких-то несколько часов должно было начаться открытие Евровидения 2018 года.

В какой-то момент Алексеев почувствовал, как его начинает слегка трясти от зацикливания на собственных мыслях, поэтому поддавшись своей немой панике, он свернул назад. В горле пересохло от излишнего волнения, и певцу было необходимо сделать хотя бы один глоток воды, чтобы успокоиться. Он направился к секции, где располагались личные комнаты делегаций. Достигнув её, Алексеев сразу удивился тому, как много народу было в помещении. Его команда прибыла одна из первых, так что поначалу Алтис-Арена и её коридоры не ощущались настолько укомплектованными. Певец решил игнорировать большое скопление людей и последовать сразу же в гримёрку, чтобы провести оставшееся время там.

Практически дойдя до цели, он внезапно остановился. В нескольких метрах от него стоял Мэловин, опираясь спиной о стену и держа в руке пластиковый стакан кофе. Заметив его, Алексеев мысленно выругался, полагая, что у него карма такая — натыкаться на парня в абсолютно неподходящее время. А ещё ему до сих пор было стыдно за то, что прошлым вечером он даже не соизволил поздороваться с ним и наверняка произвёл ужасное впечатление. Они, конечно, пару раз пересекались на проходящих перед конкурсом пре-пати, но дальше случайных взглядов и пары слов приветствия это не зашло. Алексееву даже начало казаться, будто Мэловин не считает его достойным своего общения. Конечно, образ короля, что всплывал перед певцом каждый раз, когда он его видел, только укреплял это предположение.

Опираясь спиной о стену, Мэловин скрестил ноги и медленно отпил глоток кофе. Его взгляд был очень задумчивым и отстранённым, будто он даже не замечал, что находится в помещении, полностью забитым суетящимися людьми; он будто был выше всего этого и стоял отдельно от всех абсолютно один. Никто не смел тревожить его, лишь некоторые из прохожих кидали любопытные взгляды, но не позволяли себе подходить ближе. Алексеев тоже не мог себе этого позволить. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он бы прошёл мимо, чтобы попытаться успокоить внутреннее волнение в гримёрке, однако произошло нечто, что заставило его дыхание замереть: взгляд холодных голубых глаз встретился с его карими, и, пройдясь по слегка растерянному лицу, стал более ясным. Мэловин подозвал жестом свободной руки Алексеева к себе, пока тот искренне пытался утихомирить резко участившееся биение сердца.

— Привет, — просто поздоровался Мэловин и едва улыбнулся уголком губ, когда представляющий Беларусь певец подошёл к нему, — удачи на сегодняшнем полуфинале.

Алексеев попытался выдать улыбку, но она получилась слишком натянутой и показывала то, как сильно он нервничал. Мэловин заметил это. Он задумчиво осмотрел своего потенциального соперника, когда тот, инстинктивно кивнув головой, кратко ответил:

— Спасибо.

— Неужели волнуешься? — парень со светлой контактной линзой в левом глазу вопросительно изогнул бровь. Алексееву показалось, что тон, которым был задан вопрос, имел издевательский характер, поэтому нечто в его груди ноюще сжалось. Сам он до сих пор не мог объяснить себе такой реакции на каждую встречу с Мэловином… было странно чувствовать волнующий трепет в душе каждый раз, когда их взгляды сталкивались. Но Никита ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он был попросту растерян.

— Да, немного… — честно признался певец, опустив голову и приложив ладонь к шее. Он прокашлялся, вспомнив, зачем ему нужно было вернуться в комнату делегации. Во рту по-прежнему было сухо. — А ты что тут делаешь? Тебе же не сегодня выступать.

— Я любопытный, — Мэловин отпил глоток горячего кофе с молоком, нежный аромат которого был ощутим даже со стороны. — Не загоняйся, нормально всё будет. — Он попытался посмотреть собеседнику в глаза, чтобы внушить чувство уверенности и хоть как-то поддержать, однако тот отвёл взгляд в сторону. Заметив, что Алексеев продолжает потирать кончиками пальцев шею, парень поинтересовался: — Может, пить хочешь?

Певца будто окатило ледяной водой. «Он что, умеет читать мысли?» — обомлел он, подняв едва встревоженный взгляд. Мэловин выглядел максимально спокойным и, что было весьма непривычно, заинтересованным в общении. Алексеев слишком привык к образу неприступного короля с большим самомнением, поэтому не мог себе даже вообразить, что тот будет так просто стоять, прислонившись к стене, отпивать размеренными глотками кофе и пытаться его успокоить. Да что уж там, певцу какое-то время даже казалось, что тот никогда не заговорит с ним! Заслужил ли он чем-то его внимание? Или, быть может, после вчерашней случайной встречи он сумел как-то заинтересовать Мэловина?

— Горло пересохло от волнения, я как раз искал поблизости кулер с водой, — произнёс Алексеев и нервно усмехнулся, оглядевшись. Суетящиеся вокруг люди не обращали на них никакого внимания, но на певца всё равно давило их присутствие. И не только это. Мэловин, стоящий так близко и издевательски — как ему казалось — смакующий его постыдное волнение, тоже был причиной нарастающей тревоги.

— Так, слушай, всё будет хорошо, — резко перешёл на серьёзный тон парень. Он протянул правую руку с пластмассовым стаканом вперёд. — На, выпей кофе с молоком. Меня это всегда успокаивает.

Алексеев непонимающе моргнул, посмотрел на протянутый ему напиток, а затем вновь недоверчиво поднял взгляд на Мэловина. Что-то внутри начало подсказывать, что ему не стоит так пялиться, но он не мог отойти от удивления и нуждался в том, чтобы кто-то срочно его ущипнул. Король предлагает ему выпить его кофе с молоком? Серьёзно? Это не сон?

— Ээ-э, спасибо… — он протянул руку вперёд, чтобы взять стакан, но вдруг резко осёкся. Может, его собеседник просто пошутил?

В глазах Мэловина начала читаться смесь эмоций: от искреннего непонимания до промелькнувшей на миг задумчивости, однако это всё привело в конце концов к лёгкой улыбке. Он издал смешок и, качая головой, взял свободной ладонью руку Алексеева и вложил в неё кружку с горячим напитком, не желая слушать никаких отговорок.

— Прекрати, ты чуть ли не трясёшься, — продолжал по-особенному широко улыбаться парень, смотря собеседнику в глаза. — Всё будет в порядке.

В последнюю фразу было вложено максимальное количество убедительности и теплоты, которую Мэловин только мог в себе отыскать — по крайней мере, так показалось Алексееву. Сказать, что он был поражён — не сказать ни слова. Он впервые видел настолько широкую и искреннюю улыбку стоящего перед ним «короля» вживую — не на фото, не на видео, а именно в живом неформальном общении. И улыбка была не для фанатов или камер, а для него, совершенно постороннего для Кости человека. Честно говоря, Алексеев всегда знал, что парень привык держать себя недоступным в общении с «чужими», поэтому понимать, что ему повезло узнать его куда ближе остальных, стоило многих переживаний.

Алексеев послушно поднёс к губам пластиковый стакан и аккуратно отпил его тёплое содержимое. И хотя в кофе не было сахара, разбавляющее его молоко привносило в терпкий вкус особую мягкость. Горло певца перестало першить, а самому ему стало спокойней. Однако дрожащее волнение от того, что Мэловин продолжал внимательно следить за его действиями, всё ещё ощутимо присутствовало. Отстранившись от стакана, Алексеев в знак благодарности кивнул. Парень, стоящий напротив, улыбнулся, однако лишь позже Никита понял из-за чего конкретно.

Он не знал, что сказать. Из-за разницы в росте ему приходилось смотреть на Мэловина снизу вверх, и от этого он чувствовал себя будто под давлением — под особым, холодным ко многим и наглым для всех давлением человека, что сейчас предстал перед ним с одной из своих самых, как ему казалось, приближенных к «простым смертным» сторон.

Вдруг взгляд Кости резко привлекло нечто позади Алексеева. Последний тем временем обернулся, всё ещё держа в руке пластмассовый стакан, и заметил его менеджера. Тот позвал Мэловина жестом, на что он ответил кратким кивком головы, мол, сейчас подойдёт.

— Мне, видимо, пора, — заключил он. — А это, — Мэловин взглядом указал на кофе в руках певца, — ты можешь оставить себе. Главное, не волнуйся.

Простое на первый взгляд «главное, не волнуйся» значило в эту пронёсшуюся секунду целое всё для стоящего напротив Мэловина парня. Услышав это насмешливое, но по-своему тёплое «главное, не волнуйся», Алексеев будто застыл во времени, а его грудь наполнилась до краёв раскалённым металлом. Он бы так и стоял с удивлённо раскрытыми глазами, пока Мэловин вдруг, ещё раз усмехнувшись, едва ощутимо — практически невесомо — не коснулся пальцем уголка его губ:

— Вытереть только не забудь перед тем, как выйти на сцену.

Ещё раз улыбнувшись своей светлой, но редкой для глаз Алексеева улыбкой, он отстранился от стены и направился в сторону своего менеджера. Никита даже не стал провожать его взглядом, ибо не был в состоянии отойти от произошедшего… жеста. Парень опустил смущённый взгляд и медленно поднёс палец к краю губ — именно к тому месту, которого секундами ранее коснулся Мэловин. Алексееву просто «секундами» они не казались — это было что-то вне времени, за его пределами. Он ощутил что-то липкое на коже и, проведя по уголку губ кончиком пальца, понял, что испачкался кофе.

Он тяжело выдохнул и обернулся в надежде увидеть стоящего позади Мэловина. Но, к сожалению или счастью, застать успел лишь его спину в конце коридора, которую облегал лёгкий чёрный кардиган. Края его разлетались на ветру, и образ короля вновь чётко стоял перед Алексеевым. Через мгновенье парень не мог видеть даже этого, ибо люди, что не переставали носиться по зданию, словно по большому муравейнику, заслонили всё. Алексееву стало душно, так как он снова вернулся в реальность — в ту, где его мучило волнение о предстоящем шоу, а давка большого скопления людей беспощадно душила.

Он машинально отпил глоток кофе и понял, что оно правда немного, но успокаивает. Затем решил немедленно дойти до комнаты своей делегации, чтобы, наконец, ощутить комфорт и свободное пространство. Когда вошёл внутрь, сразу же рухнул на ближайший диван и долго смотрел в одну точку. По каким-то причинам он чувствовал себя лучше, но по каким-то… всё ещё взволновано. Но его уже не трясло.

«Что с тобой не так, Король?» — мысленно спросил Алексеев, допив содержимое пластикового стакана.

Дело не только в том, как тот сумел ловко его привести в чувства. Странным было не только это. Вопросы, почему король снизошёл до него были главными; а те, подсознательные, которые не могли понять, что за чертовщина происходила с дыханием и биением сердца, когда он случайно натыкался на Мэловина, так и остались в подсознании. Алексеев уже не волновался, но одно он знал точно: сегодня он застал искреннюю улыбку самого Короля, а это что-то да значило. Быть может, благословение, кто знает…

А ещё: зачем ему волноваться, если главное он уже сделал?  
Стёр остатки кофе с испачканных губ.


End file.
